1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to server systems, and more particularly to a server system with a diplexer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Baseboard Management Chip (BMC) is configured for monitoring a server system. Sometimes, shutdown of the server system is caused by errors of the Basic Input/Output system (BIOS). However, when such a shutdown takes place, the BMC only records the BIOS error event without providing any remedial measures therefor. Thus, what is called for is a server system with a diplexer that can overcome the disadvantage described.